


North Bound

by peoriapeoria



Category: due South
Genre: AU, D/s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Fraser as a young man, in a world where sexuality is on a Dominant/submissive axis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is in the AU that Take Clothes Off As Directed launched.

The Frasers were deviants. Some of this was attributable to the North. Back east clothing underscored the difference between submissives and Dominants--subs either wore less or more clothing than a Dominant would in the same situation.

The North also required more hospitality than was true out east. There it would be unthinkable for a collared sub to shelter with a single dom, while in the North the weather was the primary consideration.

Bob's parents were both Dominants. He had not known until he was nearly a teen and his father spoke to him. It was like living inside a dirty joke. He'd decided shortly after that he would be a Mountie.

At his induction, Robert Fraser was designated as a Dominant. He didn't think he was, but he was not going to risk the Royal Canadian Mounted Police thinking he was a Switch. His troop accepted him, and that was enough. Nice submissives stayed out of the bars when the Depot gave liberty. Plenty of cadets just drank and sang, given the depressing alternatives.

He was first sent to a small detachment after graduation. He had known that there were submissive Mounties-- they had their own training school, not in Regina, and gave dances instead of having liberty. The daily uniform was the same for submissives and Dominants. His detachment had an uncollared sub.

Bob was very good at knots. On the rare occasions the constable needed to be punished, Robert applied the strap. The others liked following him in the rotation, as there was little the submissive would say 'No' to after Bob's week.

After the detachment he was assigned a range. Constable Frobisher was his first partner. In fact, Buck would be Bob's only partner, but at the time neither knew that. Frobisher was a bit older than Fraser, and his previous partner had left the field for a desk.

"I'm a Monoist."

Bob nearly spit out his coffee. "What?!" He knew that he'd been unfair, not offering to tie up his partner, as the Dominant should to the submissive. He'd been sort of hoping Buck was a Switch, though that was very unlikely. Not as unlikely as a Monoist.

"I'm oriented to women."

Bob tried to get his head around that. Admittedly he had little experience, being a Mountie being more important than submission. "How?"

"I safeworded a lot."

Bob's eyebrows lifted. That was a lot of self-restraint for a submissive. "Why? I mean, why tell me."

"I wanted you to know that it wasn't personal."

It was only much later Bob had shared his own secret. Buck slapped him.

"Great Scott!" Buck simply stared at Bob who had turned the other cheek. "How long?"

"Not since Depot." It was a fudge, since he knew Buck would think graduation not induction. There had been 'Subduing a Suspect', but no one attributed his 'inconvenience' correctly to his portrayal of the perpetrator.

Things could have become awkward, but for the abduction of Caroline Pinsent.

She was exquisite. Petite, poised and pretty. Robert made an impossible shot to save her. He and Buck escorted her to the nearest outpost. As the partnership's Dominant Robert visited her family later in the week.

She came into the room as he spoke with her parents, and Bob smiled back at her. He finished up with the Dominant parent and took his leave as decorum dictated.

Over the next several months he, or Buck, were invited to the Pinsent home. Bob was very bothered every time it was Buck and not himself that got to see Caroline. He was perplexed by Buck's reports of their chaperoning-- It gave Bob hope, though they also supervised his visits.

Eventually, Buck was no longer invited. Bob hoped Caroline wasn't a submissive.

"I want to collar you." Caroline smiled at him.

Bob went wide-eyed. They were within the sightlines of her parents' home. His back to them.

"You're a pushy sub. I'm going to enjoy not tying you up."

Bob was hard. He was grateful for the cut of the dress uniform.

"I'll make you hang onto the headboard. Order you to keep your hands behind your back." She leaned into him. "I'll ride you hard until you can hardly avoid coming."

He wanted her to paddle him. "But--"

"We'll get married. No one needs to know I'm not a sub or that you are."

It was a bit more complicated than that. Marriage was archaic and inchoate while collaring was one Dominant and one submissive. Modern. Tidy. Submissives knew Dominants didn't uncollar one for another. Buck would need authorization to partner a Wedded Bob and Buck was an orphan.

Securing a minister to officiate was difficult, as many congregations disapproved of the practice as the reduction of hierarchy-made-flesh into animal husbandry. In the end, Buck was collared before Robert and Caroline were married.

Fucking lucky Buck. Bob was spared additional poetic waxing, but he was also missing his partner. Caroline shouldn't have tipped their hand so soon about marriage. They hadn't slipped her family's oversight entirely before it returned to vigilance. At this rate she'd be putting him in stocks and spreader leg irons for their wedding night.

Thoughts like that didn't help. The Abundant Life circuit preacher however did. That worthy was most excited at the opportunity to perform the rarely requested rite. It was only with much cajoling that they postponed the event until the next morning, to allow for Frobisher and Lady to join them, and to ready a nuptial chapel. Caroline was radiant.


End file.
